Distraction
by Pheo
Summary: Response to the weekly improv challenge at the Unbound forum. GSR. First and last lines provided with 1,000 maximum words in between.


Distraction

By Pheo

1.11.05

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Summary**: Response to the January 10th Unbound Challenge. The first and last lines are provided, with a maximum of 1,000 words in between. GSR, of course.

**Rating**: PG-13, just to be safe.

**Spoilers**: Probably

**Grissom froze suddenly; the growl was soft, but dangerous, and coming from below his waist**.

"Another step and you're dead."

He peered down at Sara. "Hello to you, too, Miss Sidle. I assume that you were listening to your scanner tonight?" He bit back a comment about her promise to stay home on her days off.

"Don't assume anything. And quit distracting me--you're in the way." She continued to take photos of the two bodies. "Besides, I switched with Catherine."

He frowned, having broken his own rule. Honoring his own promise to practic a bit of decorum around his coworkers, he replied, "Well, thanks for coming so quickly. Your help will be very, ah, helpful tonight and..."

"Grissom, I'm here, let's get to work." Sara was in no mood for Grissom's weird bonding experiments.

He silently opened his kit, then looked back at her. She snapped photos in a methodical fashion, clockwise, with special attention to detal. It was the way she handled her entire life, and he smiled with admiration. "Sara, have you ever thought of taking a photography class?"

What was wrong with him tonight? "Uh, Griss, the bodies?"

"Oh. Right. Well." He popped his gloves on and began to look over the scene before him. "Two victims, male and female, both stabbed in the back of an alley. According to Brass, there was one eyewitness who saw 'somebody tall' running from the scene, which is of infinite help to us."

Grissom bent down to get a closer look, watching Sara out of the corner of his eye. While her cheeks had a bit more life in them, he couldn't help but see the dark circles were still beneath her eyes. His chest ached, realizing that he couldn't remember the last time she'd smiled. "So, how are things with the counselor going?"

Sara rolled her eyes, clicking the camara in his face. The flash blinded him but it also made him shut up.

"Grissom, let's process this scene, huh?" She couldn't help but grin with satisfaction as he blinked wildly, now unable to see anything in the dark alley.

"Sara, why did you--where's the--" he stood still, afraid to trample on the scene.

Sara sighed, guiding him to a safe spot. "Stand here until the spots go away and then you can help me. I don't want you distracting me anymore."

He huffed but stood by, helpless, as she began to bag some evidence.

"Looks like both vics were stabbed with the same or similar objects. Some lacerations on the man's face, definite defensive wounds on his hands..." She bent down to retrieve a small object from the woman's side. "She's got an organ donor card here. Mugging? Fell out of her purse, maybe? Grissom?"

She got no answer from her supervisor.

She gave out a loud sigh. "Grissom, just because you can't see doesn't make you a mute. Now what do you think--" She broke off as she turned around and caught him staring at her backside.

His goofy grin dissapeared and his head shot up, staring straight into her angry eyes. He began to rub furiously at his own, as if he still couldn't see. "What were you saying, Sara? A library card? Sorry, I'm still seeing dots."

She shook her head. "I don't believe you, Grissom! You tell me you don't know what to do about it, you tell yourself you can't do it, but you're doing it anyway! Look at you! You're ogling me!"

"I most certainly am not _ogling--_"

"Ohh yes you are!"

"I would never--"

"Believe me, I've been ogled and that's what you're doing!"

"I was merely--"

She held up the camera again, as if to take yet another uncharacteristic photo of him, and he shut his mouth. He held up his hands in resignition and she lowered the offensive object.

"Sara, I was trying to rub my eyes--from the attack you so charitably bestowed upon me--"

She gave a smirk.

"--when I merely looked in front of me and saw your, ah, rear end in my face!"

She gawked at him.

"If anyone is to blame for this--incident--"

"Oh, no, you're not pinning this on _me_, bug boy!"

He tilted his head, mouthing _bug boy_?

"I have had it with you! You want to know why you can't have me? It's not because of the age difference or because you're my supervisor or because you've got issues or I've got issues or you're gay or you're having a love affair with a giant dung beetle or any other goddamn one of your excuses! It's because when we're alone, all you can think about is me! You can't keep your freaking eyes off me, can you?"

He stared at her, swallowing hard. She took a deep breath as realization hit her.

"_Can_ you?"

He shook his head wordlessly, unaware he was even doing it. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he awkwardly stood before her.

Her face softened as she stepped forward. She leaned in and whispered, "Don't you think having me in your arms might satiate that curiosity a bit?"

Before he could reply, her lips were on his, sweet and hot and all Sara. He felt himself lean in, pulling her hard against him. Just as quickly, her lips were gone, but not quickly enough. The two pulled apart like two guilty teenagers as Brass' flashlight beamed down on them.

He made his way closer, grinning from ear to ear. **"How did this happen?"**


End file.
